Two More Join the Ranma Craziness
by Demonica2
Summary: See title, it's a self(s) insert. One and a half insane Authors sorta come together to write a Ranma fic. Just read it please! Rated for some content. Ranma+Akane.


Disclaimer: I do not own Ranma 1 / 2 or any of the characters from it. The only one I do own is Monica, she is me if you haven't guessed, it's kinda obvious. My odd-actor friend, Jemairel, owns Erin. Hence, Erin is her. :p Please do not sue me, I have no money anyway.  
  
Author's notes: :: takes deep breath:: Neif! My first Ranma ficcie!! (That I've posted) ::insert evil laughter here:: Anyhoosles, though Jemairel is in this fic, she barely has any clue what Ranma is. So this should be interesting...This fic was suppost to have somewhat of a polt, but the plot died. It's name was Bob. We buried it in the back yard. ::sniff:: But anyway, this may be a little confusing in places, but you'd have to know me and Jemairel and some of the things we've listened to to get some of the jokes that will be going between us in the story. Her and I have pretty sick and demented minds. ::exhales in a 'whoosh!'::  
  
Another thing, the things like this: ":Insert talking here:" is when things are spoken in English. The rest without the double-dot thing is spoken in Japanese. Though I am taking Japanese, I cannot speak it freely. Jemairel doen't know any Japanese...except maybe a few words, like shit, but that's it. But we do speak it freely in this fic, so neif to you. The things with the ::insert words here:: is thoughts. got that? Good. If you don't get it...you don't get it and will be pretty confused. Though if you don't get it eventually, then why are you reading fanfiction?  
  
Alrighty then! I'd better get to the story before I start ranting, again. I do that a lot. Also I'd better run...now.  
  
::takes off, barely missing getting hit in the head with a thrown object::  
  
::evil laughter in the distance::  
  
Jemairel! Pickle fork! :p  
  
The story:  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!-Yes, Jemariel, dividers.  
  
Two More Join the Ranma Craziness  
  
By: Demonica  
  
Raised eyebrow at by: Jemairel  
  
":Are you sure this is the place?:" Erin asked, shifting her backpack. ":Yeah! Come on! This will be cool!:" Monica said, draining the last of her juice, then throwing the carton in a nearby garbage. ":You better translate things right!:" Erin said, glaring over at Monica out of the corner of her eye. ":When have I not done only that?:" Monica asked, trying for all she was worth to look innocent, which isn't much. ERin promply burst out laughting. She was silenced, however, when a bike landed on her head, flattening her to the ground. "Niho!" Shampoo chirped, ringing her bicycle bell.  
  
Monica looked from the purple-haired girl, to Erin (who was still under the bike tire), then back to the girl on the bike. "Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Monica yelled at the girl in Japanese. Shampoo looked at Monica, then down at the person she had landed on. "Oh! Shamppo so sorry! Shampoo get wrong person!" Shampoo cried, and got her bike off Erin. Erin sat up with a groan, holding her lower back and head. "What the hell was that?!" Erin yelled, once her vision cleared. ":An Amazon's bike, she's supposedly named Shampoo.:" Monica said, not noticing Erin's change in language at first. She earned a whack from Erin, "I gathered that much!" Erin said. Monica stared at her, Erin's change in language finally sinking into her brain (or what she had of one). ":You understood her?:" Monica asked, Erin looked at her as though Monica had grown a halo. "Of course! But why did she land her bike on me?" Erin siad, picking up her flallen backpack. ":But she spoke Japanese (sorta), and you just did too!!:" Monica exclaimed, her jaw about to hit the ground.  
  
Erin stood there silently for a bit. Shapoo looked back and forth between the two, then rode away, muttering something about weird Americans and deliveries.  
  
Finally Erin spoke again. ":Monica, say something in Japanese, I want to see something...:" Erin said. Monica raise an eyebrow, but complied...And got a whack on the head from a green Erin. ":Never say that again.:" Erin muttered. ":so I take it you understood me.:" Monica said, rubbing her head where she had been hit.  
  
(Jemairel: Shut up Demonica...) (Demonica: lol!)  
  
":Yeah.:" Erin said, regaining her normal color. ":I guess the bicycle unlocked the language barrier. Damn, there goes all my plans...:" Monica said, the last quietly. Erin narrowed her eyes and flaired her nostrils at Monica. (Demonica: don't ask, on-going joke.) ":Plans? Oh, nevermind. I kinda expected it.:" Erin said, ignoring Monica's ":Eep!:" as she realized she had said the last part out loud.  
  
Erin suddenly looked at her watch, ":By the way, when were we supposed to arrive?:" Erin asked. Monica glanced at her own watch and gasped, ":WE'RE LATE!!:" Monica yelled, almost deafening Erin.  
  
Monica grabbed Erin and ran over to the entrance to the Tendo Dojo grounds, kicked open the gate door and rushed into the yard.  
  
Ranma looked up from sparring with his father when the gate crashed open. Genma took the chance to send Ranma sailing...right into Monica and Erin. Genma snuck away just as Akane was coming outside. "What's going on?!" Akane yelled upon seeing the tangled mess of arms and legs, and one familiar braid, as well as another braid she didn't recognize. She started towards them, but stopped when Ranma suddenly went flying, and landed on his head at her feet. Akane looked around him at the two people, to see one of the girls lowering a red hard-bound book and huffing, while the other brushed herself off.  
  
Erin looked over at the boy and girl disinterested, then to Monica, who was lowering her idea book. ":Bounce a few ideas off him?:" Erin asked, Monica nodded and gave a self-satisfied grin in her direction. Erin shrugged her shoulder and sighed, then handed Monica her backpack, who took it and slipped it on with a grunt.  
  
Ranma flipped up and took a ready stand, only to get bopped on the head by Akane. "Ranma! What's going on now?! Don't tell me they're another one...ones!" Akane yelled at him, her trusty mallet appearing in hand. Ranma gulped and readied to visit the upper atmosphere again. One of the girls spoke up, "Actually, it wasn't his fault. the man that ran away a moment ago, sent him flying into us. If you want to hammer someone, go find that other guy. He went that way." Said the taller girl, pointing toward one side of the house. Akane stood there blinking for a moment, then the mallet vanished. "Um...May I help you?" Akane asked uncertainly. "We're the transfer students. We were told we were staying here. Are you Tendo, Akane?" The shorter one asked, her book, too, disappearing to where ever it came from.  
  
"Yes, I'm her. I didn't know we were getting transfer students." Akane said, looking over at Ranma, who shrugged. "That weird guy with the ugly Hawaiian shirt and the coconut, that kept trying to cut out hair sent us here." The taller girl said, looking around the yard. The shorter girl looked over at the taller one, ":African or Eroupian?:" She asked, then grinned evilly. ":Ni!:" the taller girl chirped back. Ranma raised an eyebrow and Akane just ignored them. "Principle Kuno! Well, come in...uh...what are your names?" Akane asked. Ranma stifled a laugh and wound up snorting hard. The shorter one spoke up first, getting tired ofbeing referred to as 'the shorter one', "I'm Olsen, Monica." She said, bowing slightly. "And I'm Harman, Erin." The taller one said, also bowing slightly. Akane also bowed to them, Ranma just sat down on the bird feeder with a small "Feh."  
  
"Sorry for hitting you so hard with my book.' Monica said to Ranma. "I've been hit harder." Ranma replied with a shrug. "That is Ranma...my fiancee." Akane said, hesitanly at first, but her voice firmed on 'fiancee'. She gave Erin and Monica a warning look to not try anything with him. Ranma looked over at Akane, surprised, but not noticing the look she gave Erin and Monica. Erin only raised an eyebrow at her, while monica gave her a returning look for her not to worry. Akane relaxed some and motioned for them to come inot the house.  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!  
  
Well? Good? Bad? Burn it to heven with bunnies and happy ponies?  
  
Review please! Flames welcomed, I find them quite amusing. If they're too bad, I can alway hunt you down and use the flame (or my sledge hammer) to do something evil to you that I can't think of at the moment.  
  
Sorry to anyone if this fic seems a little like theirs, I haven't read all of the Ranma fics out there to make know. Don't hurt me! Besides, I hurt back...Jemariel should know.  
  
Sorry if you find any errors in this, I'm using a computer that doesn't have the all-wonderful spell checker on it. Poopey. 


End file.
